


Everlock's Curse

by GothixBat



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Scooby Doo References, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothixBat/pseuds/GothixBat
Summary: Everyone thought it was over, but some stories never sleep.-×-A sequel to: Welcome to Everlock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Everlock's Curse

**xxxXxxx**

  
_**"It's the crystal!" Jc croaked and** _ _**without** _ _**hesitation, Manny threw it at** _ _**the** _ _**nearest** _ _**rock** _ _**.** _

_**With a** _ _**horrible** _ _**scream** _ _**, Nicholas began to stumble back,** _ _**slowly** _ _**becoming** _ _**smoke** _ _**blowing** _ _**away with the wind. He screamed and yelled out in pain, swearing and crying that he'll be back.** _

_**Then** _ _**he** _ _**was gone.** _

_**~ Welcome to Everlock, Chapter** _ **_12_ **

  
-×-

**Four Months Ago**

A man in an orange jacket walked through the woods. Bones, fur, wires, and animatronic body pieces littered the floor. The man didn't seem fazed at all, in fact, it looked as if he was expecting this stuff to be there. The man kept muttering something incoherent to himself, rubbings his sunken eyes with bags underneath. He was paler than he had ever been before. Yet he didn't seem at all bothered by his appearance, in fact, he seemed quite focused.

"I'm here." The man called out, his voice sounded a bit shaky. "Master, I'm here." He called out again, wind began to pick up. The man's hair blew with it, and swallowing hard he called out "Master, it is I, Mortimer."

"Mortimer..." the wind whispered in a scratchy old voice. "I have been waiting for you. It has been Six Years."

"I know master. I wanted to wait till they were all back in town." "And they are?" "Yes, master." "Perfect."

"Master, where are you exactly?" Mortimer asked earning a wicked laugh from Nicholas. "Trapped in the dirt you walk. Trapped in the wind through these branches. No mortals dare step into these woods. Only you have. No, there was another, I don't know what happened to her. I never got to possess them in time."

Something clicked in Mortimer's mind at that moment. His stomach became knots. "Master I'm sure you will find someone."

"Oh, I already have."

Fear washed over Mortimer's face when a bullet of wind struck him in the chest. He fell back, gasping and choking for air. Screaming in regret, his eyes becoming yellow slits that slowly faded back to brown. Life wrapped around him and went trickling down his throat as Nicholas continued to take over.

Mortimer's body laid there for a few minutes before he sat up, slowly rising to his feet. Brushing himself off. He took a deep breath before making his way back to town.

"I always come back."

_-×-_

_"I always come back."_

_Jc found himself standing back in the woods how it was six years ago. The wind howling that quote over and over again._

_"I always come back Jc Caylen."_

_"Nicholas!"_

_"Right you are!" Jc was_ _slammed_ _into a tree, feeling a strong hand_ _lift_ _him up wrapping around his neck. He kicked in protest, trying to free himself. "Your end is close!" Nicholas snarled and Jc began to panic. This was a dream! This was just a_ _terrible_ _dream! Yet it felt so real!_

_As Nicholas tightened his grip, fog_ _started_ _to roll in. A very loud bark came from all around and Jc landed on the ground with a thud. Rubbing his head, and sitting up. Jc realized Nicholas was gone a figure walking_ _towards_ _him._

_"Do not be_ _afraid_ _Jc Caylen. I am not here to hurt you." The figure came_ _closer_ _and Jc didn't know if he was high in_ _his_ _dream, or if it were just his mind, but a large great dane walked over to_ _him_ _on its hind legs. It fell onto all fours and then sat across from him._

_"You're a talking dog-" Jc said. "There's a talking dog, in my dream. How high am I?"_

_"Are_ _you_ _sure this is a dream? Or being high?" The great dane asked, but_ _before_ _Jc could answer it went on._

_"My name is Lord Wolfsbane Hollow Humphrey Reed the third of Coolsville."_

_"Jc Caylen of Everlock and San Antonio."_

_"I know." Lord Wolfsbane Hollow Humphrey Reed the Third said blankly._

_"Oh, right-"_

_"But to save your human brain. You may call me Spencer."_

_"Where does that- you know what. I'm not going to ask_ _questions_ _. Please,_ _continue_ _on Spencer."_

_"This might not be much of a_ _surprise_ _, but you and_ _your_ _friends are in danger. More danger than you were last time. Nicholas has found a way to blend in with the real world."_

_"What?" Jc asked. "You have to be kidding! He can't be back! This is just another once a month Everlock nightmare. He's not back! Your_ _warning_ _is fake. This is all fake man. This is just a weird high dream!_ _This_ _is the last time I'm going to fall asleep high."_

_"You are currently on a_ _train_ _back to Everlock. You are aware_ _of_ _that right?"_

_"This train, the_ _one_ _my body is on, is for a reunion, and to see my friends again, and Everlock_ _normal_ _. Because Nicholas is gone. He had been."_

_"He is very much so back Jc, and if you don't act_ _quickly_ _things will end horribly." Spencer stood up, clapping his paws together, and vanished while the ground opened_ _up_ _, swallowing Jc only to let him go falling from some trees letting him_ _collide_ _into_ _the_ _river_ _below._

_Getting dragged down by the harsh_ _river_ _Jc fought against it but in the end. The water won, and it_ _dragged_ _him_ _down_ _. A sword_ _stabbing_ _through him, sending pain rippling through his body as his blood mixed_ _with_ _the flow. Fear gleaming in his eyes._

_-×-_

**Present Day**

Jc shot up from where he slept. For a moment he forgot where he was. His mind was rushing practically screaming. He could hear his heart pounding, his surroundings were dark. Taking a shaky breath, he forced himself to sit up.

"Sir?" A voice asked and Jc looked over. "Hm, what?" "Sir, are you alright?" She asked. "Oh, yeah, fine." He lied. "Right, anyway, where am I?"

"The train to Everlock. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, can I just be alone?"

"Of course sir." The woman walked away and Jc grabbed his phone and opened up his group chat

\---

**_70s_ ** **_style_ ** **_gang_ **

_Me:_ hi

_Rose Gold_ : hey! you in town?

_Me_ : no, on the train

_DQ_ : sweet! we'll see u in town!

_Mayor:_ I'll pick you up myself. Roi should be arriving at the same time you should be.

_Me_ : uh, thanks?

\---

Setting his phone down Jc had to remind himself it was only a dream that happened while high. It means absolutely nothing.

Looking outside the window, Jc felt the memory of his train ride to Everlock six years ago slap him across the face. It honestly felt a lot like that, his emotions mirroring each other how they did years ago. The only difference was it wasn't storming, so that made him relax a little bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen we'll be pulling up to Everlock in a few minutes." A voice said over a speaker.

"Great," Jc told himself. Grabbing his suitcase and duffle bag which contained his skateboard. He watched as the outside world passed by. Buildings becoming less and less, soon to be swallowed by trees and woodsy areas. The familiar welcoming Everlock feel coming back to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived at Everlock."

Standing up, he joined in the crowd of people who exited the train.

-×-

When Jc stepped off the train, _he didn't find himself on the platform. He found himself in the woods, alone on a foggy night._

_Yellow eyes burned into his soul, a rusty, filthy, mangled robotic werecat creeping out of the bushes with a limp. Parts of its face missing. One of its broken eyes flickering._

_"Welcome to Everlock!" It croaked in a voice that sounded a lot like his, yet far more distorted._

"Welcome to Everlock!" Snapping back to reality, a woman who he never met in his life was standing before him. "Could I offer you a tour? Tell you about the history of the town?"

"Er, no thanks. I've been here before. I know my way around. Just, waiting for my ride." Before Jc could get sucked in more. He hurried away to find his promised ride.

"Jc!" An excited voice called out his name and he turned around at the sound of it.

Roi came charging over, wrapping him up in a bear hug. "Hey man! It's amazing to see you again! How are you? Have a nice train ride here? Do you see our ride?" Roi asked, seemingly visiting with excited energy.

"Hey man! It's great to see you too! The train was fine."

"Great! My ride was alright. Oh hey! Our ride is here!" Roi said pointing to a car that just pulled up that had the town mayor leaning up against it.

"At least we're not stuck here at the station for long," Jc said, and the duo made their way over to the car.

"Roi! Jc! Lovely seeing you both!"

"Hey Ro! How's being mayor?"

"It's alright, wonderful running a peaceful town! Now hop in and we can meet up with the others." Ro said sounding more eager than excited at seeing them for the first time in a while.

-×-

Jc found himself zoned out for a majority of the car ride. Roi and Ro mostly talked about the yearly carnival. Ro occasionally giving a few hints about what was in store.

Tuning them out completely, Jc opened up his text messages jumping into a conversation.

\---

_**Saf** _

_Me_ : you in town?

_Saf:_ unfortunately no, but I'll be in next week.

_Me:_ cool, I'll see you then and pick you up

_Saf:_ thanks, gotta go now!

_Me:_ bye Safiya

_Saf:_ bye Jc

\---

He gave a quiet sigh and watched the screen go black. Not really wanting to talk he just looked out the window.

"Found out about Safiya?" Rosanna asked and there went Jc's plan to chill and vibe in his head went out the window and got struck by a car. "Yeah. Guessing you all guys knew already?" He asked and the both of them nodded.

"I guess I'm always destined to know last." He muttered. "Anyway, I regret to inform you both I won't be able to hang out with you two and the others. I have to meet with The Spellbound Sisters and their manager."

"The spellbound sisters?" Roi asked. "Isn't that the band that became popular like ten years ago?" Jc asked. "Yep! They want to give Everlock a special show before they go on tour since they first started off here. They are are such amazingly nice people!"

"They were alright I guess." Roi shrugged.

About ten to fifteen minutes later Ro pulled up to the Everlock Inn. Roi and Jc hurried out and walked inside.

-×-

"Welcome to the Everlock Inn. Names?" A bored monotone voice asked. "Jc Caylen and Roi Fabito. Rosanna Pansino made out room reservations." Roi said. The worker sighed and typed onto the computer for a bit before turning her back on them and leaving. She soon returned with two room keys. "Up the two flights of stairs and then on your left."

Roi and Jc took the keys and they made their way up the two flights of stairs and took their lefts. They didn't even bother unpacking all their stuff. Just grabbed the essentials: phone and wallet.

A bonus essential for Jc. His Skateboard.

With that, they left and locked their Inn rooms and made their way down to Fat Man Slims. Roi made a light conversation by talking about what his life was like. Jc found it interesting enough to listen to but hardly talked about what's been going on in his life.

-×-

"There you two are! We've been wondering when you guys would arrive!" Teala said when the two of them walked over.

"My train got delayed by ten minutes in LA," Jc said sitting down. "My uber nearly got in a crash, but hey I made it."

"Well, you two certainly had an adventure," Colleen said.

"So what's been up with you guys?" Manny asked. "Nothing interesting." Roi and Jc said. "You guys?"

"I just been around helping Ro with the carnival and taking shifts here," Nikita said. "Been stuck in meetings with Ro and the manager for The Spellbound Sisters."

"Who even is their manager?" Jc asked.

"Sarah Hayes," Colleen said bitterly. "Wasn't she like your old assistant?" Nikita asked. "Yes, the worst. So controlling. No idea how she got put with some of the kindest people I know from the show industry." Colleen admitted.

"Oh hey, Mortimer's here," Teala said, and everyone turned their heads.

"Yeesh. He looks like he got struck by a bus." Manny said. "The guy has been going through a rough time with his mother dying." Mat pointed out.

Jc shifted uncomfortably in his seat not wanting to mention his nightmare he just looked down at the menu.

"I think I'm just gonna head back to the Inn," Jc said. "Are you okay?" Mat asked. "No clue, just feeling a bit sick. Uh, see you guys tomorrow!" He got up, jumping over the booth, and hurried out of the diner.

"Suspicious," Teala said.

"Very," Mat said in a suspicious tone watching as Jc left. 

"Mat," Manny warned. "Don't go along and do anything stupid that could fracture the friendship. I know it's been six years, but we all saw how your friendship isn't what it use to be."

Mat was going to protest but just kept his mouth shut leaving his suspicion to himself.

This was going to be an interesting trip, to say the least.


End file.
